


An Angel

by JLovesBats



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLovesBats/pseuds/JLovesBats
Summary: You attend the riots on the evening Murray Franklin was shot and you spotted an angel in the middle of all the chaos.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION! Some serious FLUFF ahead! :D

Everywhere around you was chaos, the noise hurting your ears and the air smelling like fire and gasoline.

You had attended the riots with a few friends, all of you sharing the mentality, which caused the uproar.

Your group had been on the go for hours and it only really escalated in the past hour, everyone was talking about someone named the Joker and how he shot Murray Franklin, the TV show host, on live televison.

When things on the streets escalated, your group had been seperated and now you were alone between all the raging rioters, vandalizing cars and yelling at each other.

Right in this moment you were stuck in a large group of them, when you suddenly heard a car crash, that made your ears ring painfully.

The crowd was cheering and you were almost run over by the people, pushing you around and forcing you to move along with them. There was no coming out of this, so dense was the crowd.

Panic was surging through you, as you desperately tried to push through the rioters, all you could think of by now was going home and being safe.

You managed to pass a few people, when you noticed the crowd had moved in the direction of the crashed car, everyone cheering and looking in the same direction.

Curious, you ushered closer, passing a few more people with a lot of effort, while your body felt, as if it would be spotted with purple bruised the coming day.

You were in one of the front rows now, finally able to see the police car that had crashed, just as two rioters placed an unconscious man in a red suit on the hood of the vehicle.

He wasn’t moving. Caughing, you noticed how tainted the air was with smoke, making you feel dizzy and you thought, if you could move forward just a little bit more, maybe you’d be able to make out a way to leave the crowd.

You were pushed around even more forcefully now, no getting past the next rows of people. Tears were welling up in your eyes from desperation, as you tried to shield yourself from all the ellbows and shoulders pushing into you.

Suddenly all movement ceased, while everyone kept lifting their arms, yelling ‘UP!’ repeatedly.

Looking up, at first you saw nothing but blinding strands of light, tainting the surrounding area in a milky shade of baby blue, caused by smoke.

As your eyes got used to the blinding light, your gaze fell upon the man on the hood.

He had moved. He layed on his side and was supporting himself on both arms, his legs spread, one knee pointed upwards.

There was blood on his face and he wore smudged clown makeup. His eyes were unfocused and his expression was one of grim confusion.

The light shining through the smoke fell over his shoulders from behind him and you were star-struck by the picture, you eyes going wide and your lips parting in awe.

He looked like an angel.

Your panic was all but forgotten, as you watched him, slowly and shakily getting up to his feet, as the people around you released a chorus of chants, yelling 'JOKER’ again and again, getting louder by the second.

He was the one who killed that man on TV.

You couldn’t comprehend, how someone who looked this etherial could be a cold-blooded murderer. It just wouldn’t register in your brain.

Your eyes were glued to him, as he danced in the most elegant and playful manner, swirling skillfully, only to come to a sudden halt.

His hands moved up to his face, as he seemed to only just notice that he was bleeding profusely from his nose.

He had to be in so much pain, you thought. You wanted to help him. So you pushed your way through the people with determination, now more aggressively.

As you reached the front row, you stood right in front of the car hood, gawking up at him.

He used his hands to gather up blood from his mouth and spread it delicately, to form a wide stretched bloody smile on his face, which was only accentuated by his own smile, appearing without further delay.

His arms were spread out wide, him presenting himself to the crowd, while tears shone in his eyes and you had never seen so many emotion on any man’s face in your whole life.

There was relief, sadness, pride and happiness.

A warm feeling was spreading through your stomach, as your eyes burned with tears once again, your features softening in the most gentle smile.

You didn’t know, how you could even do that, but you felt love for that man. He sparked a wonderful and calm reaction deep inside of you.

As you hands came up over your mouth, to muffle the sob threatening to spill from your lips, completely overwhelmed with the raw beauty displayed to you, his gaze suddenly dropped and he met your eyes.

Your hands fell from your face in surprise at him noticing you, while your heart was threatening to burst with the rapid heartbeat that surged through your body.

He smiled. He smiled, looking directly at you, while he could have chosen any different person in the crowd.

His smile morphed into a lopsided grin, as he extended his hand to you.

Without thinking, you grabbed it and he pulled you up to stand next to him on the car hood, effortlessly.

His hands moved to your waist, supporting your stumbling figure, as your balance was kinda off put.

You never stopped looking at him, now inspecting the various cuts and bruises on his face.

'Are you okay?’, you asked him loudly, trying to make him understand over the immense noise blasting around you, as your hand came up to touch the wound on his hairline.

His eyes turned gentle and warm, as his gaze wandered about your features, his smile never subsiding.

'More than okay.’ he said, as one of his hands came up to cup your cheek.

You stomach fluttered, as he pulled you closer, his breath ghosting over your face as your noses almost touched.

'What’s your name?’ he asked softly, his green eyes looking deep into yours with heated intensity.

'Y-Y/N.’ you answered, your voice shaking as your knees went weak.

'My name is Arthur.’ he said with the most genuine smile you had ever seen.

The light in the smoky air was surrounding you both, as he pulled you in, his lips meeting yours in the most sweet and wonderful way.

You forgot how to breathe, as you closed your eyes in bliss, both his hands holding your face in a gentle and warm embrace.

The taste of him, of his blood, lingered on your tongue, as the crowd around you cheered even louder, uninhibited whistles of approval searing through the air.

None of it registered to you anymore.

Your hands came up to cling onto him, as your angel parted his lips and deepened the kiss.

You were in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ;*


End file.
